So Far: Road to Redemption
by SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: Blake's dangerous past comes back to haunt her, can her new family hold up to the Whitefang's anger? (This is gonna be a multi-shot story). This story is within same AU as rest of my one-shots. [This story contains OCs for Whitefang]. I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. Whiterose hints, Bumblebee near end.
1. In The Dark Of The Night

**Road to Redemption (Part I):**

Characters: Blake, Yang, Adam Taurus, Whitefang Soldiers

Pairings: Bumblebee

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

Blake's dangerous past comes back to haunt her, can her new family hold up to the Whitefang's anger? (This is gonna be a short multi-shot story). This story is also within the same AU as the rest of my one-shots. [This story contains an OC for the Whitefang].

Mistral Kingdom

"Sir we'll find her I swear it."

The Bull Faunus turns his lips forming a frown as he looks at his lieutenant currently kneeling before him.

"We lost the reaper before she reunited with the fencer… We lost the knight, the hammer, and the monk. You want to tell me once again how you plan to find the traitor? How to find the brawler? They've hidden while tracking us down, and worst of all the traitor is on our trail, tracing us here while you kneel making promises you can't hope to keep. My patience is gone for your stupidity, so you now get to choose, will you fall upon your sword or will I help you?"

The Deer Faunus trembles from his kneeling position, standing he looks up his eyes hidden beneath the Grimm mask. His shoulders are hunched, arms in, and his knees bent. The Faunus' entire posture rings out to his scarred nature… _he has a reason to be scared, you except only so much failure since she left, and this failure of a lieutenant has long past the acceptable rate_.

"I guess I will help you…"

Without even a second of hesitation Adam makes his move twisting his body around the Deer Faunus' and drawing Wilt in a diagonal upward cross cut. The blood red blade passes through the Faunus' aura like it was non-existent leaving a bleeding line across the failed lieutenant's back and causing him to crumple to the floor of the tent. _Make sure…_ the thought passes through his head as he reverses his grip on Wilt and plunges the blade into the Deer Faunus' heart, confirming that he was dead.

"Time to find another lieutenant, one who can find me Blake Belladonna…"

Vale Kingdom, Patch Island

"We found the girl Sir… She's protected by her father, I think we can take him though if we use a diversion," the first soldier says to the Lieutenant.

"Good, I'll take the girl, the rest of you team up on the father, we need her so don't screw this up. If we don't bring this one back we'll never get the traitor, and you know how _he_ treats failures," The Lieutenant growls as she looks out at Yang Xiao Long slamming her fists into a punching bag. "We'll succeed this time..."

Two Hours Later…

The Lieutenant smiles as she steps forward from the brush around the Rose-Xiao Long Household under the cover of dark. Drawing the long blade from its sheath on her back, and dropping into a ready stance as she moves closer to the dormant house.

On the other side of the house heading for the front door was the rest of team. A grand total of nearly ten Whitefang Specialists sent just to grab a single girl, but that girl was protected by a Huntsman. The Lieutenant reached the window and placed her blade on the house as she slowly began opening it. A loud bang filled the quiet of the forest as The Lieutenant watches the front door blasted open.

The father rushes forward immediately taking out the first of the Whitefang soldiers before the man even got through the door. Without even a second of thought Taiyang slams his fist into the second soldiers face causing him to fly out the door and knocking a couple of the other soldiers out of the way. _Distraction is working, let's take the girl now_.

Sliding through the open window The Lieutenant grabs her sword and makes for the stairs charging up into the hallways of the house. _Which room is her's?_ The question is quickly answered as a metal arm breaks the next door down and Yang Xiao Long, the brawler of Team RWBY, causing The Lieutenant to take a step back. Readying her broadsword The Lieutenant stares down the scarlet eyed Huntress-in-training. _Guess we're doing this the hard-way_.

Yang charges forward her metallic left arm glowing red with flames as it slams into the Lieutenant's sword. Sparks fly off the steel as The Lieutenant twists her body around the blade of her large broadsword to bring a kick to Yang's side.

Bringing her left leg up Yang blocks the kick and slams her right fist into the broadsword sending The Lieutenant sliding across the wood flooring. Grunting in anger The Lieutenant shifts her weight throwing it against the blunt side of the blade and into the brawler as she steps forward. Yang stumbles backwards as The Lieutenant walks forward confidently; placing a gloved hand on the broadsword's blade she pushes the weapon forward keeping Yang off balance. Yang quick steps back falling into a combat stance as she quickly raises _Ember_ to block the broadsword's next swing as The Lieutenant continues her fight.

Yang continues blocking strikes as the heavy broadsword continues to impact her. Blocking with the mechanical arm Yang shouts in pain as she watches divots being sliced into her metal arm. Slivers of metal fly through the room as The Lieutenant keeps her strikes coming. Yang growls at the Faunus as she lets her mechanical arm take the last hit getting the broadsword stuck in her arm. Without a second of hesitation Yang pulls back _Ember_ and strikes The Lieutenant in the side, firing a shotgun round.

The Lieutenant curses as her boots slide across the ground once more, her hand losing grip on the broadsword and leaving her without her weapon. Anger fills the Faunus from head to toe as her claws slide out on her hands. Leaping forward the Puma Faunus strikes at Yang, claws slamming into the brawler and glancing off her Aura. Yang returns the favor twisting her mechanical arm to remove the broadsword from it.

"You're pretty good with that oversized weapon, I know someone a lot like you, of course they don't have claws… kitty," Yang says smugly as she charges forward flaming fists striking out at The Lieutenant whenever she tries to make a move. Yang switches throwing a two hit combo to force The Lieutenant back as she throws a right cross hitting the The Lieutenant in the face. Stumbling backwards the Puma Faunus rubs her jaw bone.

"You've got a good cross there brawler… Wish you weren't protecting the Traitor, maybe we coulda been pals?" The Lieutenant finishes then spits out blood as she takes a swipe at Yang who recoils when her Aura flares to protect her face.

"Dust! You're fast!" Yang shouts as she ducks another swipe at her head. The Lieutenant doesn't respond though as she twists her body throwing a kick into the brawler's gut. The kick is repeated again and again as The Lieutenant catches Yang's broken mechanical arm and uses it to hold the brawler in place as she savagely delivers kick after kick. Yang tries to pull her broken arm from The Lieutenant's grasp but she can't get free.

Aura flares as Yang's continues to take the hits as The Lieutenant beats her down. With roar a of rage The Lieutenant twists the mechanical arm and rips it free of the housing.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yang falls to her knees as The Lieutenant smiles and curls her left hand into a fist. _Nighty_ Night _girlie_. The Lieutenant brings her fist down striking the back of Yang's head before grabbing the girl by the scruff of the neck. The Lieutenant tosses Yang out the window and picks up her broadsword, sheathing the blade.

"Lieutenant, we've been beaten back, there's only… _arghh_ … there's only two of us left. Orders?" One of the soldiers questions. The Lieutenant smiles and places a hand to her ear as she hops out the window and picks up her prize.

"Pull out you miserable excuses for soldiers… we have what we came for, mission's a success."

 _Author's Note:_

 _I hope you enjoy this adventure into our wonderful Bumblebees, and how they came to be a couple. This story will contain tragedy and heartbreak and of course some comedy. I apologize for the feels that may (will) occur. If you want to see any of my multi-chapter stories just message me or leave a review saying so. The stories are as follows…_

 _Forever Fall AU_

 _Attack on Titan AU_

 _Virtual Reality Simulation AU_

 _Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy, I'll be writing up the next chapter when I can._


	2. We Must Walk The Path We Choose

**Road to Redemption (Part II):**

Characters: Blake, Yang, Adam Taurus, Whitefang Soldiers

Pairings: Bumblebee

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

Blake's dangerous past comes back to haunt her, can her new family hold up to the Whitefang's anger? (This is gonna be a short multi-shot story). This story is also within the same AU as the rest of my one-shots. [This story contains an OC for the Whitefang].

Mistral Kingdom, Underworld Base of The Whitefang

"You managed to distract a full-fledged Huntsman long enough to capture his daughter, a Huntress-in-training no less. Impressive Lieutenant… I'm interested to know who it is who has accomplished what nearly every one of my lieutenants has failed to complete."

Looking away from Adam The Lieutenant merely nods. Shoving the unconscious blonde onto the floor before her The Lieutenant bows her head. _She was treading on thin ice, take too much credit and Adam might believe her prideful, take too little and Adam might think her indecisive…_

"You take no credit, interesting… I'm surprised that you seem to care so little for acknowledgement yet you've been with the Whitefang as long as the Traitor and I have been. What is your name?"

"Athena… Athena Blut," The Lieutenant states, her head still bowed before her leader.

"Athena… I believe that I've heard that name before… You were captured by the Atlesians during the Fall of Beacon. Managed even to work with a Huntsmen-in-Training during the airship voyage to Atlas. Didn't you survive the crash of the airship and fight off multiple waves of Grimm. I'm impressed by all of your skill Athena, I believe it important that you continue as my Lieutenant."

"I… I will agree," Athena states her head still bowed.

"Raise your head now girl, I've given you an honor. Please do not disrespect me by continuing to bow your head, get new gear and prepare for a journey to Vacuo. There are reports of the Traitor there, deliver the message that we have her former partner and she'll come to us."

"Of course Sir… I'll retrieve my new gear and move for Vacuo. I'll find the Traitor and deliver the message… Only one question though Sir, what should I do if she isn't alone?"

"Neutralize her allies, I do not wish them to interfere with our plans."

One Hour Later…

Athena stands proud in a new set of clothes and armour made by the Whitefang smiths. The bloody red and white make up the colour scheme of the equipment as Athena reaches back and draws forth _Solace of Loss_ , her Dust action broadsword. Staring at the weapon she'd forged with the help of an Atlesian soldier her face contorts to pain. _Blut… He gave me that name, gave me a purpose… Have I betrayed him? Blood… Red like roses spills from our bodies, like it did from his when those Schnee Hitmen gutted him like a pig!_

Anger seethes across the Athena's mind as she remembers the night she lost him, _the second time she lost her family_. This of course brings guilt to her mind… Athena wasn't in the business of killing, in fact she'd outright refused to follow orders from her superiors in the Whitefang when commanded to kill. It was something which had gotten her more than a couple death glares and beat downs during training. Athena remembers the girl younger than her by only a year or two, the same one she'd defeated then pulled from her home.

The decision is impulsive, but most of Athena's decisions have been, she moves like a seeming banshee across the camp. Her presence is imposing due to the Atlesian and Vale clothing covered with fine Atlesian battle armour. The blood red colours and stark white are more than enough to cause the soldiers of The Fang to stop and stare; add to that _Solace of Loss_ sheathed on her back and her most recent accomplishments as Adam's right hand and no one would touch her. _Are you really going to do this?_

 _Yes… I have to_. Sure of the thought process if not the choice Athena stops before the tent where Yang Xiao Long was being held. The guard on the left, a Tiger Faunus, doesn't react while the guard on the right does. The Faunus of unknown type steps forward and holds out his hand, the other dropping to the hilt of a sword sheathed on his belt.

"We have strict orders, the Traitor's friend is not to have visitor's."

Athena glares at the man, her Grimm mask still hiding her golden eyes, eyes which had struck fear into Fang members and their enemies alike. Holding her hands away from her sheathed blade Athena bows her head slightly to the guard.

"The Traitor will want proof of life, I need to speak to the prisoner if my next mission is to be a success," Athena states quietly, careful to keep her head bowed.

"Alright."

The tent flap is opened and Athena is let into a room lit only by a seeming constant fire at its center, a fire wreathing a scarlet eyed Yang Xiao Long. The flap drops shut leaving the Puma Faunus in a room with the angry blonde. Athena reaches up and withdraws her Grimm mask from her face setting it down on the ground as she takes the single chair.

"You're Yang Xiao Long, former partner to Blake Belladonna?"

"What's it to you Whore!" Yang spits at Athena, her spite clear. Nodding the armour clad Faunus examines the teenager before her. Yang's mechanical arm was still missing, and _Ember_ , the other half of Yang's weapon had been removed from her. The girl looked frail after having not been fed full meals for nearly a week. _Has it really been a week? That's how long it can take to travel from Vale to Mistral_. Athena reaches back taking an apple from the satchel on her back holding it out to the handcuffed brawler. "I don't want your food! I want to kick your ass across this continent and all the way back home!"

"Eat, or you won't be fed for two days… the only reason even some of the treatment you're receiving is fair is my doing. If it were up to Adam you'd be starved out of your mind and your right hand would have been cut off to make you more manageable. I'm leaving to deliver a message to your partner, she was spotted near Vacuo. Please eat…"

"Why do you care?" Yang growls as her scarlet eyes meet Athena's gold, gold which soons flicks away out of shame.

"I think now I might have chosen the wrong path… my… my adoptive father always told me fighting, war, it was inevitable. He… he wanted me to be strong enough to defend myself… I guess in the end he did that, but _they_ took away his future, and mine along with it. I see now that The Fang might be no better than those they fight, but there's nothing I can do about that now. _Wir mussen den Weg wir waehlen nachfolgen_ … I have chosen my path, a wrong path it may be, but it is now the one I must walk. Do you have a message to give to your partner? Something that'd make her believe you were alive when I left?"

"Why… why do you care?" Yang questions, her scarlet eyes fading to lilac. Athena lowers her head for a second collecting her thoughts for a second before once more raising her golden irises to Yang.

"I care because in my time of need it was human, an Atlesian Soldier no less, who helped me, and I feel obligated to return the favour. What do you wish to say to your partner?"

"Tell her… tell her not to come for me… I'm not worth it…" Yang states, her face falling and shoulders beginning to shake. Athena nods sadly standing and heading for the door, one last decision being made.

"You are worth it… not many could have held so well against me, in fact only Adam and Blake could before she left," Athena whispers to Yang as she slides her Grimm mask on and walks out of the tent.

Airship _The_ _Menagerie_ , en route to Vacuo from Mistral

"There's too many of them!" A soldier shout from his gunning position as his rifle fires off more rounds at the circling Nevermore's attacking _The Menagerie_. Athena grumbles as she pushes past the soldiers on the deck and twists up onto the railing, the world of Remnant far below her. She grabs the pistol off of a soldier's vest and begins firing at the Nevermores, the small caliber rounds doing nothing more than angering the creatures and causing them to flock straight for the Whitefang enforcer. Athena smiles, a twinkle passing across her golden eyes as she draws _Solace of Loss_ from its new sheath on her hip and launching herself off the railing.

Athena spins as she flicks the Dust chamber on the broadsword to Burn Dust and makes a slice across the sky, like she was aiming for a target instead of the Nevermores still a hundred feet away at least. The Faunus pulses her Aura as the strike goes through the air and the Nevermores begin to bloom as explosions rip them apart. The spin halts and Athena hangs in the air for a short time as she watches the blazes of twelve Nevermores brighten the darkened sky. Gravity grips at her though and Athena is dragged back to the deck of _The Menagerie_ as she slides _Solace of Loss_ back into its sheath.

The soldiers stare at her in amazement as she sits there kneeling on the deck, recovering from such a large use of her Aura. Suddenly she's clapped on the back and she tenses her eyes narrowing as she gets ready to sweep the legs out from under the idiot who'd…

"Are you a Huntress-in-Training? My Dust you were amazing! I've seen such a display of skill. How'd you do that?" The soldier's questions fire off rapidly, but Athena is no longer paying attention, her eyes returning to normal as she realizes she isn't still in danger. The Faunus turns away and walks away from the soldiers on the deck.

"Don't idolize me… Heroes only let you down in the end…" Athena growls as she enters the airship proper and returns to her room.

 _They weren't going to hurt you… The least you could have done would've been to accept their thanks. Maybe this is a way out! They thought you were a Huntress! You could follow in Blake's footsteps, follow her and join the Academies, change the system from within!_

 _And do what! Let Adam hunt me down like he's doing to Blake? Turn everyone I may come to care about into a target like Yang was for Blake? I can't escape… it's just as hopeless as the rest of my life… everything good is taken from me, fleeting and non-existent. You can't fight destiny… fate can you?_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _So I hope you enjoyed this most recent installment of Road to Redemption, if you haven't guessed this might be a redemption for more than one character. I apologize because this story will get sadder before it gets happier, I don't know how many total chapters this will end up being, but do not fear for Chapter III is already in the works. Message me if you like or if you are interested in some of my longer multi-chapter stories. Thank you for your time!_


	3. Commitment

**Road to Redemption (Part III):**

Characters: Blake, Yang, Adam Taurus, Whitefang Soldiers

Pairings: Bumblebee

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

Blake's dangerous past comes back to haunt her, can her new family hold up to the Whitefang's anger? (This is gonna be a short multi-shot story). This story is also within the same AU as the rest of my one-shots. [This story contains an OC for the Whitefang].

Mistral Kingdom, Whitefang Base

"Can we trust her to do her part?"

"She'll complete the mission, and as a bonus she won't leave any bodies, which will help our credibility in the kingdoms that don't know whether we participated in the attack on Beacon as of yet."

"Its risky sending her though, what if she follows in footsteps of the Traitor?"

"Let me worry about my people, you just make sure that I have Dust so that I can continue our part. There's still a lot that we have to do to get everyone organized across the four kingdoms. I'll take care of the Traitor, and if need be my new Right Hand as well… You can count on it."

"We trust you Adam, but be warned, just as you no longer accept failure… We have our limits as well, and the fact that the reaper was able to reunite with the fencer is a blow that we can only barely afford. If your plan doesn't succeed, ours will."

Vacuo, Shade Academy

 _Is this really where she ran off to? I can't believe I'm back here…_ Athena steps out of the shadows as two men walk up on either side of her. They grab her arms and shove her forward, forcing her to twist her body to face the two men.

"What's a pretty Faunus like you doing here?" One of them asks as they continue walking forward.

"Well I'm looking for someone, I have a message to deliver. I was hoping to find some information here, but I guess I was wrong," Athena growls as her hand falls to the hilt of _Solace of Loss_ on her hip. The men smile as they watch the movement.

"We're done here… You pass…" The other man says as they turn and walk away like nothing happened. _What…_ Ignoring her thoughts and the odd scenario Athena instead decides to focus on her task, finding Blake Belladonna.

Vacuo, Sun's Old House

"Night!" Blake shouts as her sister pulls out her wallet to show Sun some embarrassing photo from Blake's past.

"Oh come now! Everyone did it, I'm fairly certain even Sun here did. It was so cute!"

"Show him that photo and I swear I will destroy your wallet," Blake says as she walks in from the kitchen with a full meal for her family and Sun. Night turns and looks at her, amber eyes fixing to amber.

"You wouldn't dare destroy my wallet, otherwise I'd tell him that story about your first rally with Father," Night says with a laugh as she grabs a plate of food her sister passes to her. Blake's cheeks colour and she looks away as she passes the last plate to Sun and sits down.

"So what's this story I'm hearing about? It sounds funny, do I need to hear it?" Sun questions, his tail flicking back and forth as his smile grows. Night's mouth moves into a wicked smile as she laughs behind her hand at the thought of telling Sun the story.

"No!" Blake shouts quickly interrupting the dinner. Sun turns quickly, looking at her confused.

"What? It can't be that bad, can it?"

"You have no idea. So it was her first rally with Dad in charge and she was at the very front, holding up a sign for Faunus rights…"

"Stop talking Night! I swear I'll slide _Gambol Shroud_ across your throat while you sleep if you continue talking about it," Blake says dangerously.

"It wasn't that bad… Actually, who am I kidding, it really was that bad… Oh Dust and then afterwards too!" Night loses control laughing at the memory of what her little sister had done, much to Blake's chagrin. Blake growls menacingly at her sister making Night quiet before they finished their meal.

"So when's your dad gonna get back Blake?" Sun asks, probably getting ready to once more hit on the Cat Faunus. Night giggles at Sun's very subtleless attempt.

"He should be home here in an hour or so."

Vacuo Market Square

Athena walks into the market picking up an apple and paying for it before continuing, she was here to deliver a message to Blake, but she might as well enjoy the sights. Vacuo was a hard place to live, but still beautiful despite the wars. Her smile grows as she watches the brawls and discussions play out like nothing was happening.

 _These people are as at peace as Remnant can get… and somehow I seem to respect that… I wish I could feel that way,_ be _that way_. Athena's smile dims and she looks away from the thriving population of Vacuo as she takes another bite of the apple. In fact she was so focused that she didn't watch where she was going, and bumped into someone.

"Oh! So sorry my dear, I guess I should've watched where I was going better. Are you alright?" The large towering black haired man asks Athena, who was spread out on the dusty ground. Athena shakes her head and holds her hand up which the black haired man uses to help her up.

He wears a long fur jacket, left open in the Vacuo style, revealing a soul patch. A large metal shoulder piece covers his left shoulder, his entire body built like a Beowolf. He pats her back nearly sending the smaller girl onto the ground once more.

"I… I'm okay," Athena gasps out as she clutches her chest. "Wh-who are you?"

"I'm Onyx Belladonna, former leader of the Whitefang… Ya know my daughters keep telling me to stop introducing myself as such, maybe I should do that. Of course I believe I can trust you given that that's the old symbol of The Fang on your armour isn't it?"

"Y-yes… I told them I wouldn't wear the new symbol… I'm sorry Leader Belladonna, but I have a mission I must complete," Athena states as her golden eyes narrow on the amber above her. "I need to know where Blake Belladonna is, and I need you to step out of the way now. I don't want to fight you."

"Fight me? Young one, do not be so foolish. I raised my family outside the walls of the kingdoms, I'm not so easily intimidated by a Whitefang assassin," Onyx growls at the ebony haired teenager before him. Athena looks down, her hand falling to _Solace of Loss_.

"I'm no assassin, I'm a Lieutenant… and I apologize for this, just know that I've always respected you, but my path is set and I must follow through."

As Athena finishes speaking she draws the broadsword from her hip and settles into a combat stance staring down the bear of a man before. Onyx lowers his head sadly… _So much like your daughter, and still you are too weak to save her…_

"Then I'm sorry too, I cannot tell you where either of my daughters are Young One. Please forgive me for doing my duty to them, for if I win you will not walk again," Onyx states before falling into a combat stance before Athena.

The tension in the street rises and the public fades away, moving back to homes and shops to stay far from the fighting newcomers. Athena makes her move first twisting her body to bring the full weight of her heavy weapon against her much larger opponent. _Solace_ slams into Onyx's large muscular arm as he blocks the blow and reaches back powering a large punch. Athena's eyes widen as she quickly flips backwards as the punch shoots forward and cracks the ground stones and causes the dust to fly. Slivers of the broken ground fly out like shrapnel striking Athena's Aura and causing it to drop ever so slightly.

 _If he hits me with even one punch I'm done for… I can't win based off strength, I need to win off of strategy_. With her mind now set Athena continues to dodge and deflect the punches as Onyx pushes his advantage to try and get Athena off balance. The younger though sees through the attempt and keeps just inside the hulking man's range to force him closer. Athena springs into a handstand, sheathing _Solace_ as she does so and taunts the large man by walking around on her hands.

"You believe tricks will save you?" Onyx questions. Charging forward he swings for Athena's midsection, only to hit thin air. His momentum carries him a bit farther before his head looks up to see the Lieutenant coming down upon him, the sun lighting up behind her.

Athena's feet crash into Onyx's shoulders and as she slides down his back she grabs his massive neck with one hand. Reaching behind her Athena draws forth Specialist Blut's weapon.

The shattered sword hilt in hand, it's form familiar in her grasp, Athena plunges it into Onyx's back. She can feel his Aura flare to protect against the weapon and her hit is blocked, but his Aura suffered a large amount of damage. Athena draws up her legs and kicks off somersaulting as she touches the ground and spinning to face Onyx Belladonna.

"Good strike child, but I'm not done yet," Onyx hisses as he charges forward once more, however Athena does not move this time. Holding firm her ground, _Bloody Ace_ in hand, Athena ducks the strike at the last second, tucking herself close to her legs then pushing off with all the force she can muster.

Athena drives her body into Onyx like one would a sword and the large man is thrown across the road, skidding to a halt and struggling to breath. The teenager walks forward calmly, sliding _Bloody Ace_ , her adoptive father's blade into a scabbard on her back. As she reaches Onyx Athena lowers herself and places a single claw to Onyx's throat, drawing blood.

"Tell me where to find the Belladonna girls… I do not wish to hurt you more… I do not enjoy it."

"What are you going to do to them?"

"Deliver a message, and with any luck, I'll be wrong about how Blake responds to it."

 _Author's Note:_

 _Hey so still going, there will probably be at least two or three more parts, I hope you're enjoying it, and the last Author's note of this saga will include some Bio on Athena if any of you are interested in learning more about this OC I've created. But shhhh!_ Spoilers _._


	4. Struggle

**Road to Redemption (Part IV):**

Characters: Blake, Yang, Adam Taurus, Whitefang Soldiers

Pairings: Bumblebee

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

Blake's dangerous past comes back to haunt her, can her new family hold up to the Whitefang's anger? (This is gonna be a short multi-shot story). This story is also within the same AU as the rest of my one-shots. [This story contains an OC for the Whitefang].

Vacuo, Sun's House

Athena looks at the quaint little house Onyx had told her about, after she'd promised not to harm a hair on either of his daughter's heads. A promise which would hamper her ability to complete her mission, but Athena had had no choice.

Quietly knocking on the door to the home she waits. Athena silently laughs to herself at the whole situation though, here she is a highly trained Whitefang Lieutenant knocking on her assignment's door.

A girl, maybe the same age as Athena opens the door, taller only because of the dark cat ears twisting about on her head. Athena can see the sparkle of rings in the furry appendages. Amber eyes, like those of Blake and Onyx, meet Athena's irises and she bows her head respectfully.

"I must speak to Blake Belladonna, former member of the Whitefang," Athena says, head still bowed. Night merely looks at the girl standing in the doorway before Blake's movement catches her eye, turning Night has only a split second to react to Blake jumping off a shadow clone and right for the door. Blake's foot slams into the door sending it flying shut, yet Night watches in amazement as the girl before her slides into the room falls into an unarmed combat position facing the two before her.

"I thought we were in agreement when I left The Fang? Why are you here?" Blake's practically spits at Athena who stays in her stance, bouncing on the balls of her feet only slightly.

"We were in agreement, but I've been tasked with delivering a message, and making certain you come alone. I'll finish one of those right now. Yang Xiao Long is now a prisoner of the Whitefang, and if you do not come for her within three weeks Adam will kill her. Mistral kingdom, just beyond the defenses."

"No…" Blake whispers looking away, before bright determination meets with Athena's. Blake quickly draws _Gambol Shroud_ and attacks without hesitation. Athena bows underneath the strike and jumps backwards to gain some distance.

"Blake! Don't do this! I'm not here to fight you," Athena shouts as backs away, ducking and diving to avoid the combos Blake was throwing her way.

"I don't care!" Blake hisses. "You've helped him hurt too many! Yang, Ruby, Weiss, all of Beacon. They're gone because of you!"

 _Gambol_ hits a lucky blow slamming into Athena's Aura and dropping it significantly as the teen wraps a hand around her midsection clutching it tightly. _Dust that hurt!_

"You really want to fight?... gah… that was a good hit. Onyx made me swear I wouldn't touch a hair on either of your heads… ow that really hurt," Athena groans as she leans back to the wall. Blake and Night pause as they watch her.

"Dad?" Night questions her face going pale. Athena struggles to look up seeing the two girls going quiet. _Oh no_ …

"He's in a hotel nursing a couple of scratches, honestly he packs a punch. I'd never kill for The Fang, not like they are now."

"Then why are you here, to deliver a message to me?" Blake says, her determination returning as she looked at Athena.

"It's what I was asked to do, I was also asked to neutralize anyone who might help, but since you father will come regardless, along with your sister I can't dissuade them, only report to Adam that you were alone."

"Why are you helping her?" Night asks puzzled at the continued conversation. Athena smiles as she rubs her side and slowly stands upright.

"Adam taught her and I, more Blake than me given my background in Atlas, but it didn't change that Blake and I got along, when she'd made up her mind to leave we agreed never to come after the other. I swore I'd never touch her, no matter what Adam asked."

"So why are you here? Why take Yang? What are you doing? Fighting Hunstman and Huntresses-in-Training?" Blake begins shooting off the questions. Athena raises her hand though to stop it, before taking a deep breath.

"I was captured at the Fall of Beacon, captured because I slew the three Whitefang members with me instead of attacking the civilians and trainees of Beacon."

"Then why stay?"

"Because we must walk the path we choose, I chose to try and change The Fang from within, what kind of a person would I be to walk away from that. I'd be nothing, I can't forget what I've done, but I can't walk away either. If you want to ride back with me I wouldn't mind, I hope that you don't hate me, I still value your opinion."

"I don't hate you, Athena, I once felt like you did, I guess it took you too long to see what I did, and now you have an out, so take it."

"He'll kill Yang if I don't return, he probably already learned that I care for you, and therefore he'll punish us both by killing her. I'm sorry Blake, but I never could leave you behind, and Adam has used that to spur me on."

"How?"

"He… He said that I wasn't good enough to help the other Faunus, and when I wasn't with him it was hard to command troops before I went along with his ridiculous scheme, now I know better. Two Juniors from Beacon, old friends in fact, who I spoke to after being arrested, they told me about Cinder, about Pyrrha… I tried to escape then, but Adam was on to me, he won't lose another Lieutenant, especially me."

"What?" Blake asks her face dawning a horrified expression.

"He'll kill us both Blake, you for leaving and me if I try to, he said he 'won't make the same mistake again.' I think that if I show even the slightest sign of dissent with his new partners he'll end the threat to his plan. Blake he… he's going to raze this world to the ground, and from the ashes he's going to build a better world…" Athena finishes and turns to go. "I've done enough damage as it is, when you come Blake, bring an army with you, you'll need one."

 _Author's Note:_

 _Sorry if this one seems rushed or not as good, I think it ended well at least, get ready Blake will be the center focus of the next part as she figures a plan to fight Adam, while Athena continues to struggle with the morality, you also might learn more about her. Also if you haven't noticed Night and Onyx are based off the Volume 4 intro from Blake's part. Sun isn't gone, he'll make another appearance I promise. The conclusion is nearing, maybe two or three parts yet to go, and don't worry I don't think I'm done with Athena if she survives this story line._


	5. Planning

**Road to Redemption (Part V):**

Characters: Blake, Yang, Adam Taurus, Whitefang Soldiers, Sun, Night, Onyx, Weiss, Ruby, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Coco, Yatsuhashi, Velvet, Fox, Neptune, Sage, Scarlet, Tiayang

Pairings: Bumblebee, Whitrose

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

Blake's dangerous past comes back to haunt her, can her new family hold up to the Whitefang's anger? (This is gonna be a short multi-shot story). This story is also within the same AU as the rest of my one-shots. [This story contains an OC for the Whitefang].

Atlas Kingdom, Beyond the Walls

*Ring* Weiss raises _Myrtenaster_ parrying the Beowolf's claws as _Crescent Rose_ slices the arms off the creature from directly above the fencer. Weiss spins, stabbing _Myrtenaster_ into the ground and activating the Ice Dust load to create an ice shield between her and the Berringel. *Ring* Weiss curses her scroll as she conjures a glyph and leaps backwards, distanced gained by the projection, out of harm's way. The Berringel roars in anger and slams its large arms into the ice shield shattering it. Ruby turns swiping _Crescent Rose_ through a Beowolf as it goes for Weiss, only to be bisected diagonally. *Ring* Weiss side steps, letting an Ursa charge past her and slam into a tree as a bang goes off, the muted groan of the Ursa following shortly after. _I'm done with this Dust damned Berringel!_ Weiss stops moving and holds out _Myrtenaster_ , a summoning glyph forming on either side of the Grimm as it charges forward.

Arms spring from the glyphs and slam the Berringel at the same time, crushing it into the ground and pinning it there. Weiss leans over as the arms fade, the act having exhausted her after all the fighting *Ring* and she gracefully walks forward. Reversing her grip on _Myrtenaster_ Weiss raises the weapon before plunging it into the Berringel's eye, the creature beginning to dissolve. The fencer looks over at her partner, the reaper, and smiles as Ruby fires off a single shot from _Crescent Rose_ , executing the last of the Grimm. *Ring*

"Weiss you should probably answer that," Ruby says bringing Weiss out of her thoughts. Grunting in reply Weiss pulls the scroll off her forearm bracer to see Blake calling.

"This is Weiss?" Weiss says hesitantly.

"Weiss, we have a problem, is Ruby around? I heard something from Sun about the two of you meeting up finally," Weiss blushes at the comment, thankfully with all the snow and cold it didn't seem incriminating.

"Yah, Ruby's right here. We just finished off a group of Grimm outside Atlas' walls. What's up?"

"The Whitefang has Yang, I need you to call everyone you can and come to Mistral," Blake says. She doesn't get a response though as Weiss drops the scroll, her jaw hanging open as she turns to Ruby. _How do I tell her_ _?_

Vale Kingdom

*Ring* Coco picks up her scroll without hesitation. Pushing her glasses up, besides being the only one in her room.

"Adel, you've got thirty seconds before I hang up," Coco states.

"Coco? It's Blake, Blake from Team RWBY. I need your help, the Whitefang took Yang… I'm calling everyone."

"I'll tell the rest of the team, CFVY is in."

Mistral Kingdom

*Ring*

"Sup, this is Nep, whatcha need?"

"Nep, its Sun. We need you and everyone else, get Scarlet and Sage. Yang's in trouble."

"We're in."

Vale Kingdom, Patch Island, Rose-Xiao Long Household

*Ring*... *Ring*... *Ring*... *Ring*

"This is Tai, I can't come to the phone right now and both my daughters are too lazy to pick it up, you know what to do."

*Beep*

"... Dad… it's me Ruby… I'm so sorry… *hicup* I-I sho… I should have been there *hicup* Please pick up the phone Dad… Please…"

*Beep*

Airship _The Menagerie_ , en route to Mistral

Athena stares out the window of her bunk as the clouds pass by, _what are you doing girl? You should take Yang out of there as soon as you return, you don't owe them anything_.

 _Easier said than done…_ Athena shakes the thoughts and pulls out her scroll. She screws the wireless earbuds into her ears and turns them on, drowning her thoughts out in music as the clouds roll by. The music plays continuing in doing its job of keeping her thoughts at bay, that is until airship bucks sending her flying onto the ground.

Athena groans rubbing her forehead, the blaring of an alarm clashing with the music still in one ear, her other earbud on the deck plates. The swordswoman picks up the earbud as she makes sure her weapons _Solace of Loss_ and _Bloody Ace_ are with her as she runs to the observation deck of the airship.

Stepping into the room Athena pales as she watches one of the passengers run past her fire clinging to his clothes. Reacting in an instant the swordswoman grabs the passenger and pulls him back throwing him onto the ground as she slides a Dust cylinder off her hip and activates it.

Water Dust coats the flaming man as she flares her Aura to douse the man. Kneeling next to him Athena places two fingers to his throat, checking for a pulse. _Ba-thump… ba-thump…_ Athena closes her eyes, breathing a sigh of relief, only for a hand to be placed on her throat. Golden Irises shoot open as her air is cut off and Athena is lifted off the floor of the ship.

"She is weak, how could you choose such a woman to be your Lieutenant Adam?" Questions the hulking biomechanical monster known only as The Loyal. Having survived the incident on the train The Lieutenant was one of the few Whitefang to survive, known as The Loyal for obeying Adam to his almost untimely death during the Breach. The Loyal drops Athena who chokes out gasping, trying to regain her breath.

"Because like you Loyal, she'll hold for the cause, now get this airship under our command."

Airship en route to Mistral

Blake stares out the window, across from her Night and Onyx, next to her Sun. The four sit in silence not speaking about what they were about to do. You see they were about to wage war on all of the Whitefang, from its Lieutenants to the second-in-command Adam Taurus. _How do we do this? How do we fight Adam and his myriad of lieutenants? I know Athena is with us, not them, but those other lieutenants will die before they betray the cause_.

"So do we pair off, fight each of the lieutenants while someone takes on Adam himself?" Night asks quietly, knowing it was a discussion none of them wanted, but still needed to have. Blake turns to her sister before bowing her head.

"Teams SSSN, CFVY, and JNR should take on the bulk of the Whitefang's forces. Ruby and Weiss will fight as one; they can take one or two of The Fang's lieutenants. If push comes to shove, Athena will turn against her supposed allies, she can easily take on one of the lieutenants. Night, you and dad, will need to take care of finding Yang, if Adam holds her by the time I face him… well… it'll be a short battle indeed."

Night looks at Blake who just stopped talking, as if that was the end of the conversation. A worried expression befalls the older sister's face as Blake stares out the window, lost to her thoughts. _Dad always blamed himself for losing sight of her, for not being able to save her… yet I think in the end it was my fault, after mom died I wasn't there. Blake always felt she needed to bear the weight of the world on her shoulders, always thought she had to do it all. Sadly Beacon's fall didn't help that misguided ideal_.

Atlas Academy, General Ironwood's Office

"General Ironwood, thank you for meeting us on such short notice," Weiss says calmly as she holds Ruby's hand, the younger girl still shell-shocked over her family. Ironwood smiles as he turns and motions for them to sit. Weiss nods, essentially dragging the reaper to seat next to her. After a bit of a struggle on Weiss' part, the two teenagers are seated in the chairs before Ironwood's desk.

"May I ask though as to why the sudden change of heart? I had thought you would await all your teammates to help retake Beacon, you made that… _abundantly_ clear to me when last we spoke," Ironwood wonders. Weiss looks away, remembering well her last, very heated discussion with the general.

"General Ironwood, there's been an occurrence, and we need your help. Two of my former team members have gotten into trouble; one was captured by the Whitefang, while the other is racing to her rescue. The Whitefang will be prepared for them, for all of us, your armies are the only ones with ships fast enough to get there at the same time. I… I was wondering if you could lend us a ship and a detachment of soldiers. We'll need all the help we can get," Weiss explains gripping Ruby's hand tightly as she explains it.

"Miss Schnee, what you're talking about has been disallowed by the Atlas council, just as your father's company is restricted to export Dust for at least another two months, my military cannot move combat troops anywhere near another kingdom."

"General Ironwood, if I may, Fuck the council!" Weiss shouts. "My teammates are in danger and you are the only military power who can attempt to help them. So regardless of whether you want to help or not, I will promise that one of your new precious dreadnoughts will be missing by tomorrow morning if you don't surrender it to the Schnee Corporation for a time."

"Miss Schnee!"

"Quiet Both of YOU!" Ruby shouts. "Weiss is right General, you are the only one who can help us, and if you refuse we will go without your help, minus the dreadnought we'll borrow. My sister is in danger and my father… my father…"

Weiss clutches Ruby's hand tightly as the other girl struggles to reign in her emotions. Weiss doesn't do anything though; she lets her presence help Ruby, instead of talking.

"I'll help. We leave at dawn tomorrow," Ironwood answers, looking away. _The world is only growing more complicated it seems_ , Ironwood thinks as Weiss and Ruby walk out of his office. _Maybe Ozpin was right…_

 _Author's Note:_

 _We're getting closer, I hope everyone likes this, and enjoys it. It is coming close to an end, but I have a feeling that I'll be doing something else with this time-frame and this AU I've created._


	6. The Song they Sing Before Battle

**Road to Redemption (Part VI):**

Characters: Blake, Yang, Adam Taurus, Whitefang Soldiers, Sun, Night, Onyx, Weiss, Ruby, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Coco, Yatsuhashi, Velvet, Fox, Neptune, Sage, Scarlet, Tiayang

Pairings: Bumblebee, Whitrose

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

Blake's dangerous past comes back to haunt her, can her new family hold up to the Whitefang's anger? (This is gonna be a short multi-shot story). This story is also within the same AU as the rest of my one-shots. [This story contains an OC for the Whitefang].

Mistral Kingdom, Whitefang Base

Athena watches as Yang is pulled from her tent and tied to a stake in the center of camp, Adam watching in amusement as the one armed teenager is easily dragged across the ground. A month and a half without proper food, exercise, anything other than what Athena gave her, and Yang seems more broken than she was when she first lost to Athena. _How can we call ourselves decent, yet continue to do things such as this? We fight for the rights of other Faunus, yet we do so by trampling on the rights of Humans… This is getting so far out of hand, why can't it all be normal once more_. Adam watches as Yang is left there and he turns to the group of lieutenants, Athena among them.

"Come with me, time to plan a defense, the Traitor won't come alone."

"Loyal? You and your brother will be here," Adam says as he points to the left flank of the camp on the map. "Weiss and Ruby will come to meet you, end them both, but kill the Schnee first, I want the reaper to watch her partner die."

"Of course Sir, though isn't it early to be making a plan?" Ardent, Loyal's brother, questions. Adam only shakes his head in response.

"Isa, I want you leading the main group of soldiers in our center. Ria you need to go right, the Traitor will try to flank us on both sides. Maku, Charic, and Athena… The three of you will join me at the center with the brawler. I want everyone to throw out everything they know about fighting, we're rewriting the rulebook. We win, at _all_ costs, Salem has seen fit to help us on our goal, so we'll eliminate the pests brought to our door."

"We can expect Weiss Schnee, fencer, as well as her partner Ruby Rose, reaper. Traitor will bring her family, Onyx and Night, they may be Faunus but they are not with us, kill them. Sun Wukong is a wild card, but he and the rest of his Huntsman-in-Training team will show. The Traitor will call upon others from her time at Beacon. This'll be one of the hardest fights we've ever fought. We're fighting students of the most deadly Huntsmen academy on Remnant…"

"Don't go for killing blows, it'll drain their Aura fast, but take too long and leave you too exposed," Athena jumps in, knowing that Adam is doubting her loyalty by placing her close to him. "Quick hits will wear them down and expose you less. We're fighting the experience of Huntsman and Huntresses past, as of right now I'm the only one who knows the rigors of a Huntsman Academy, so if you value your lives you listen to me."

"Athena is right, we are powerful if we divide them, if we don't… we'll lose as we have in the past," Adam finishes as he dismisses the lieutenants to the camp. Athena begins to walk away before Adam's hand drops onto her shoulder. "Please, stay Athena."

Turning the lieutenant looks at her commander sorrowfully, knowing she may be about to be discovered. Adam makes no sound though instead all he does nod to the chairs in the corner. The two take their seats and Adam watches her.

"Was Blake alone when you found her?"

"No, her family had just left to grab things from the market when I went to deliver the message."

"SO you didn't follow my instructions and neutralize her help?"

"Well I did fight Onyx…" Athena says quietly, her head bowing before Adam.

"Did you win?" Adam asks, causing Athena to look up quickly. The younger's eyes fix Adam with a confused look. "Did you win?"

"... Yes…"

"Good."

One Hour Later…

Athena swipes _Solace of Loss_ across the target, cutting the defenseless practice dummy nearly in two given the divots and slices the construct had already suffered. Athena gasps, letting _Solace_ 's tip sink into the dirt as she rested upon the sword. _Blake will be here with her friends in a couple of days… What do you plan to do?_ In response the swordswoman picks up her blade and attacks the target more ferociously than she had the first time. _You betrayed_ his _ideals, you've left your friend to a suicide mission, and worst of all you put her in that position_.

 _No I didn't._

 _Then what do you have to say for yourself? What excuse do you hold onto this time? Your a warriour, you should be waging war against Salem and the Grimm instead of helping this psycho. Adam has lost his way he's no leader. You said it yourself, he'll raze this world and from the ashes build a better one. How can you follow a man like that after what_ he _taught you?_

 _Because there's no one else!_ The other voice, her conscience, remains silence and Athena delivers a heavy downward diagonal cut to the dummy. _Solace of Loss_ puts the practice dummy out of its misery, leaving the target cleaved in half by the powerful stroke. _Everyone I've ever cared about is gone… Lost to time, death, or their own thoughts. How can I survive losing even Adam, despite how bad he is I can't lose another person… I just don't think I'd survive it this time…_

Athena takes a seat setting _Solace_ on a mat she'd laid out. Closing her eyes and resting her head in her hands Athena fights back bad memories… Memories she can't hope to keep back.

 _Thirteen Years Ago…_

 _It's quiet in her house… Athena doesn't understand why, her father had left, but Mom usually was working. The young seven-year-old stands from her bed. Athena moves downstairs and finds her mother laying on the ground, holding her head, blood leaking from the gash there._

" _Mommy?"Athena asks as she rushes down the stairs, that's when she sees them._

 _Two men stand staring at the eared Puma Faunus that was Athena's mother. Dressed in double breasted snow white jackets with similar ties and blue dress shirts the men turned to lock their eyes on the girl seeming stopped by the sight of them._

" _You said we were_ alone _!" Shouts one of the men as he picks up the woman on the ground and punches her again. "You disgusting animals… How you were ever thought of as human I have no idea. Get the girl!"_

 _One of the men moves fast charging towards Athena._

" _Run baby!" Athena's mother screams before being punched for the third time. Athena does just that, spinning on her heel and heading back up the stairs Athena runs for her father's study._

 _Just as she reaches the door though powerful hands wrap around her neck and pull her back. Soon she is forced onto her knees beside her crying and bleeding mother._

" _Mr. Schnee isn't happy, you didn't show up to work today, he could have really used you."_

" _I said I couldn't come in, my daughter wasn't feeling well, I couldn't leave her home alone."_

 _The man's hand moves quickly slapping Athena's mother to the ground. Athena sits there, tears running down her face._

" _MR. SCHNEE doesn't_ care _about_ your _daughter! He cares about_ his _daughters! You're job at Schnee Manor is to take care of the Schnee children, his daughters are too young to have the run of the house. Do you have_ any _idea how much business he lost today having to stay home instead of going out and working! You filthy Faunus scum! You're all greedy thieves! Mr. Schnee trusted you with his daughters and you took his money and stayed home. I hope your ready to see your husband again, because you've run out of chances," the man growls. Drawing something black and rectangular from his jacket the man points it at Athena's mother. "Say goodbye, I think she'll join the Schnee children, just so she can know how inferior she is."_

 _The world seems to stop as Athena feels something she'd never felt before. It was like a match had been struck within her as she realized she knew what was in the thing pointed at her mother's head. She could do something, so she did. Pulsing her Aura wildly and completely uncontrolled Athena watches as the object in the man's hand explodes. Sparks and hot metal rain from where his hand had been as he screams in pain, but her Aura pulse had done more than that. The sound of glass shattering as the scrolls in the men's pockets burst soon followed. After that a large blast filled the home with fire and pressure waves as the Dust heater beneath the home was triggered and exploded by Athena's Aura pulse. The next thing Athena feels is pain before she blacks out._

Present…

Athena's eyes shoot open as she stares wildly around the training tent. No one is around, no one who there to notice her sweating and clammy palor. Athena struggles to breath, pounding on her chest as her breath seems to refuse to come, she gasps and breathes as deep as she can, but it doesn't seem to be enough. _You're having a panic attack. Stop hyperventilating, you can still breathe_ reassures the voice in her head, but her mind is too far gone. _Come on Athena, breathe in and out, in and out. Try counting like this, 2, 3, 8, 12, 9, 7. Come on repeat it back to me girl, I know you can do it._ Athena gasps one more time.

"2…"

"2… 3… 8… 12… 9… 7," Athena manages to repeat as she begins to breathe easier. _If he asks me to kill someone… I won't be able to do it, not for Adam_ …

Mistral Kingdom, beyond the Whitefang's perimeter

Two Days Later…

 _We're doing this._ Blake thinks as she looks over at Ruby, Weiss, Night, her father, Sun, and Neptune. _They were making up the primary assault party, the rest of their friends would be attacking straight on, Weiss and Ruby would then flank left while Sun and Neptune went right. Is this the best idea? Should you really have asked them to come?_

"We're in this together," Ruby says putting her hand into the center of the circle at looking at everyone.

"Of course, like I'd let you get away with another stupid decision without back up," Weiss answers, placing her hand in the center as well.

"Friends stand together," Sun says and places his hand in as well.

"I'm cool with that," Neptune places his hand in next.

"Fine. Together we stand," Blake answers the unspoken question as she puts her hand in.

"Alright, we all know the plan. Tomorrow we make our move," Ruby says before walking away with Weiss. Neptune walks towards the rest of Team SSSN.

"Are you okay Blake?" Sun questions, Blake's family heading to their tent.

"It'll be the first time I see her… What if… What if I can't face her?"

"I believe in you Blake, it's Yang we're talking about, she couldn't hate you if she wanted. Don't worry too much," Sun says as he steps away.

 _Author's Note:_

 _I hope you've enjoyed this part of the story, I'll only get maybe one or two more parts of this story, as I've said multiple times though do not fear, I'm not going to drop this AU or time frame. Please message about longer stories if you want me to post them. Hope everyone had a happy Halloween!_


	7. Heroes Save Those In Need

**Road to Redemption (Part VII):**

Characters: Blake, Yang, Adam Taurus, Whitefang Soldiers, Sun, Night, Onyx, Weiss, Ruby, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Coco, Yatsuhashi, Velvet, Fox, Neptune, Sage, Scarlet, Tiayang

Pairings: Bumblebee, Whitrose

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

Blake's dangerous past comes back to haunt her, can her new family hold up to the Whitefang's anger? (This is gonna be a short multi-shot story). This story is also within the same AU as the rest of my one-shots. [This story contains an OC for the Whitefang].

Mistral Kingdom, Whitefang Base

Athena stands directly beside Yang, still tied to the stake. _Will you really go through with this? He's isn't going to spare those that come._ He'll _kill them, and you'll have led them to this…_

 _I didn't lead them to slaughter, they'll win, I_ know _they will_. So Athena waits, and continues to do so for Blake and her army to show. She isn't disappointed as an Atlesian warship drops out of the clouds, dropships deploying and striking fast at the outskirts of the encampment. It takes only three minutes for Blake, Night, and Onyx to walk into the center of the base. _Here they are…_ Athena thinks to herself as she stares at those she considers friends. Adam stands beside her _Wilt_ and _Blush_ in hand as he stares down the Blake.

"So how are we going to do this?" Questions Onyx as he steps before his daughters, as if to shield them from Adam's wrath. Instead though Adam draws _Wilt_ and charges forward striking past Onyx and at Blake directly. Maku slides underneath Onyx's swing to parry Night's daggers. Charic came in next taking on Onyx directly, catching his fist and holding it. Athena stayed back watching though, she would not dare intervene in Adam's fight, for that's what this was, _his_ fight.

Left Flank

Ruby parries a strike from a soldier with a spin of _Crescent Rose_ and twists the giant scythe about her body. The sniper rifle barrel within the scythe aims at the unfortunate soul as she pulls the trigger. The Whitefang soldier thrown backwards and threw a tent side. Weiss flies in on Ruby's right a glyph spawning and blasting two more soldiers into the air.

"There's no lieutenant here, it won't take long to route the soldiers with Ironwood's troops coming in like they are," Weiss states as she looks over at Ruby. The other girl nods and steps forward to continue searching for Whitefang when the chainsaw slices through a tent and towards her head. Weiss reacts in an instant, a glyph activates below Ruby dragging the girl to the ground as the chainsaw blade whirls through where her head had been.

"Wrong Schnee!" Shouts The Loyal as he raises his foot to stomp Ruby only for another set of glyphs to send the reaper shooting towards her partner. Weiss stares in horror as the lieutenant she'd fought on the train nearly two years ago steps onto the field. Next comes Ardent, a hulking man in of himself. "It's time I kill a Schnee, I'm owed one after you dropped that train on me!"

"I'll take biomech, you take the hulk?" Ruby asks her partner as she readies _Crescent Rose_. Weiss shakes her head though as she stares at the revved up chainsaw.

"Bio is mine, you take the hulk," Weiss states as she bring _Myrtenaster_ up into a lunging position. The two Huntresses-in-Training move in sync, attacking their targets at the same time and throwing the lieutenants off balance, as well as separating them.

Ruby strikes out at Ardent's body forcing him to sidestep. As his foot hits the ground though Ruby's rose petal trailed form appears before him bringing _Crescent Rose_ down on him diagonally. Ardent jumps back bringing up his large hammer to help block the blade.

Weiss jabs Myrtenaster at Loyal as she ducks below his next attack. Coming up quickly though Weiss sets off a combo of hits striking against the metal plating of Loyal's skin. He laughs as he grabs Myrtenaster with his metal hand and rips it from Weiss' grasp.

Right Flank

Ria stands waiting as Sun and Neptune round the corner before her. A smirk grows on her face as she twirls her bladed staff. Neptune doesn't even hesitate shooting the girl a grin and slicking back his hair.

"Hey," Neptune says a sly smile on his face. Ria bows her head laughing at the blue haired swav before her.

Sun begins to giggle as Ria stands there laughing, leaning on her blade staff. It doesn't take long for Sun to be laughing as hard as Ria, Neptune standing off to the side glaring at the two Faunus.

"What's so funny?" Neptune shouts. Sun only laughs harder, bending over and clutching his knees. Ria finally stops and straightens to face the Human.

"Funny? Oh the fact that you're dead," Ria says firmly as a gun appears in her hand and she fires off a round decking the blue haired man without a chance to fire back. Sun's laughing cuts out as he watches his friend fall, clutching his chest. Sun drops to his side and begins patting him down feeling for blood, or a wound, Aura had saved Neptune's life though. "Dust, I thought you two weren't Huntsman, whoops."

As Sun turns back to Ria he watches her cartwheel towards him, bladed staff spinning about. Sun twists drawing _Ruyi Bang_ and _Jingu Bang_ in their combined staff form. Sun brings the staff around his body in constant circles to block the strikes Ria throws his way. Unlocking _Ruyi Bang_ from the staff and continuing to block with _Jingu Bang_ Sun activates nunchuck form on _Ruyi Bang_ and fires off shotgun rounds to try and stop losing ground. The bladed staff's assault doesn't let up as Ria jumps up and flips over the Monkey Faunus.

"Too bad you like the Traitor, you're cute," Ria whispers in his ear before kicking him in the ass and sending him onto the ground. "Maybe the Human will offer more challenge."

Central Base

Onyx trades blows with Charic, confused as to how the boy half his size was meeting his blows without an issue. Blocking as Charic kicks at his knee Onyx feels his body shake at the hit. _How?_ Onyx catches Charic's next attack and cocks back his massive left arm. _I'm sorry my child_ , Onyx thinks as his arm flies forward with as much force as he can muster slamming it into Charic who only absorbs the blow, his feet sliding only the slightest on the ground.

Cracking his neck and knuckles Charic smiles widely and ducks low pushing off with his legs, but Onyx recognized the move. Stepping back Onyx watches as Charic's fists miss him and give him a chance. Onyx reaches out catching Charic's arms in one of his giant arms and turns throwing Charic to the ground. The ground cracks from the force and Charic struggles to stand as Onyx grabs his leg and drags him along. _DUST!_ Charic thinks as he slams his hand to the ground stopping him from moving with Onyx. _What?_ Onyx turns and finds Charic holding the dirt as he tries to stand. _His semblance… he must gain power from being on the earth. That's how he stood up to my fists_. Onyx reaches down grabbing Charic by either side of his torso and throwing him into the air. _NOOOOOO!_

"NOOOOOOO!" Charic shouts as he flies into the air and comes back down for Onyx to slam him into the ground creating a shape of the Whitefang lieutenant in the dirt. _Done with tha…_ the thought is interrupted as a searing pain appears across Onyx's back.

"NOOO!" Blake shouts as she watches Adam swipe _Wilt_ over her father's back before bringing the bloody blade to bear on her once more. Blake struggles to keep up with Adam's movements as Athena watches her former leader in fear. _I can't do this, can't disrespect_ him _like this_. Athena draws _Solace of Loss_ and slices the bindings off of Yang as she charges towards Onyx's prone form. Athena twists stabbing _Solace_ into the ground to help her turn as she slides into place next Onyx and draws forth a cylinder of Dust. _Let me remember please let me remember_.

"I'm sorry Leader Belladonna, this will hurt," Athena whispers to him as she pours a bit of Dust onto his back before switching the cylinder for another and pouring some of that onto his back. Carefully lowering her hands onto Onyx's back Athena closes her eyes and breathes as she prepares a controlled burst of Aura. A force slams into her, Aura activating to block the blow. Athena is thrown backwards groaning and struggling to breath, coughing and hacking. Her golden irises open to see Maku's foot placed on her chest, one of the baton blades at her throat.

"Traitor!" Maku hisses loudly before Night slams into her throwing the two of them to the ground. Night cocks back her fist and slams it into Maku's face, dropping her dagger in the process.

"Help US!" Night shouts at Athena, her amber eyes narrow like those of a predator. Night focuses back on Maku though, her fists slamming into the other Faunus with a ferocity Athena had only seen once before. Instantly making a decision Athena turns back to Onyx, catching in her peripheral vision Yang charging at Adam, while Blake was still fighting him.

Blake watches her partner coming in behind Adam and ducks down. Adam reverses his grip on _Wilt_ only to be slammed in the back by Yang's shoulder charge. The unlucky man is tripped over Blake and lands flat on his face as Yang jumps atop him and slams her flaming fist into Adam, his Aura flaring wildly to block the flames and punches. Blake creates a shadow clone, jumping off it and into the air, blocking out the sun above Adam. The man realizes what's about to happen and gets his legs beneath Yang, kicking her off as he backflips into a standing position. Only a second later _Gambol_ slices across the dirt as Blake lands and continues sending the weapon around on its ribbon.

The attack forces Adam back, but he doesn't move fast enough and _Blush_ is caught, and thrown, by _Gambol_ as Blake finally pulls the weapon in. Adam raises his face to stare at the scarlet eyed brawler and ebony haired ninja across from him. _Now it's interesting_ , Adam thinks before charging in with _Wilt_.

 _Author's Note:_

 _We're getting super close now. I hope you are all enjoying this, don't worry I'll be trying to post every day or so to get this complete, if I don't it's because of work most likely, but I do have a plan so you shouldn't need to wait too long._


	8. But When They Experience Tragedy

**Road to Redemption (Part VIII):**

Characters: Blake, Yang, Adam Taurus, Whitefang Soldiers, Sun, Night, Onyx, Weiss, Ruby, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Coco, Yatsuhashi, Velvet, Fox, Neptune, Sage, Scarlet, Tiayang

Pairings: Bumblebee, Whitrose

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

Blake's dangerous past comes back to haunt her, can her new family hold up to the Whitefang's anger? (This is gonna be a short multi-shot story). This story is also within the same AU as the rest of my one-shots. [This story contains an OC for the Whitefang].

Mistral Kingdom, Whitefang Base, Left Flank

Ruby jumps backwards to avoid Ardent's next attack. Landing and bending her knees to absorb the shock Ruby turns her head up and watches Ardent leap into the air to bring down his metal gloves. Dirt flies into the air as Ruby rolls to the right and fires off rounds from _Crescent Rose_. Ardent closes his arms together, the metal plates shielding him as the bullets slam into the armour.

"You think you can beat me with that?" Ardent growls as he charges ahead once more. Ruby rolls again, forced to dodge as the Whitefang lieutenant attacks her. _How do I beat him? My bullets can't pierce his armour, and neither can_ Crescent Rose _'s blade_. Ruby backs up bumping into Weiss, the fencer not doing much better with her own opponent.

"Switch!" They shout at the same time. Ruby charges at Loyal while Weiss lunges at Ardent. The change of partners and tactics confuses the two lieutenants just long enough for the pair to get their hits in. Ruby swipes Loyal's mechanical hand off without a second thought before parrying the chainsaw coming at her.

Weiss motions creating a time dilation glyph before creating directional glyphs facing odd and confusing directions. Pushing off her speed glyph Weiss rushes for the first glyph, jumping from platform and only gaining speed as she shoots about above Ardent. Weiss' feet slam into the last glyph, directly beneath the sun, and speeds towards the ground almost as fast as Ruby. _Myrtenaster_ slams into Ardent, piercing his Aura and leave a long cut along the side of his chest.

"Eerrrrraghhh!" Ardent shouts as he cocks back his metal covered fist only for the appendage to disappear in a woosh of rose petals. "Ahhh!"

Ardent clutches his stump to his chest as Loyal turns staring at his brother in fear. Atlesian soldiers stomp into the destroyed left part of the encampment and train their weapons on the still standing lieutenant.

"Don't move! Get on the ground and hands behind your back!" A soldier shouts. "Do it now!"

Ardent turns his eyes focusing in on the shouting soldier, red markings identifying him as an officer. Slowly turning so his entire hulking body was facing the soldier Ardent charges without a second thought. Bullets from the soldiers' rifles shred the Faunus before he reaches punching distance, leaving the bleeding corpse to fall down like a felled tree. Weiss' gaze goes long as Ruby wraps her hand around Weiss'. The squad of soldiers quickly secure Loyal and drag him towards one of the dropships descending from the dreadnought.

Right Flank

Neptune switches his rifle to glaive form to block Ria's next attack. Her bladed staff sparks against the metal of Neptune's. Neptune spins backwards, unlocking their weapons, and allowing him to watch Ria carefully.

"Such a flirt, yet now you're quiet? Did you not like the bullet to the heart?" Ria says giggling all the while. The smile still clinging to her face Ria charges forward once more, the bladed staff slicing the air around her in a deadly dance. The wolf ears over Ria's head slowly rise from the flattened positions and begin swivelling about. "Why did you have to bring friends?"

The question leaves her lips as Neptune blocks yet another set of strikes. Twirling Ria kicks the blue haired lady killer out of her way and draws a second pistol. The gun aims at Neptune's chest as Ria shakes her head.

"I guess this will be our last meeting, enjoy the afterlife," Ria says cheerfully and squeezes the trigger. The bang from the gun fills the quiet air around the right flank of the encampment. The Whitefang Lieutenant smiles as blood leaks from the injured teenager. _Oh well, it was fun while it lasted, guess his Aura just wasn't cut out for this kind of work_.

Central Base

Maku back steps as Night pushes her. The blades of the two women clash as Night hisses at the Faunus before her. Maku's tail flicks over catching Night's left wrist in its grasp. Night doesn't hesitate, pulling her arm close she bites down on Maku's tail.

"AHHHHH!" Maku shouts, despite her Aura blocks the bite, but not the pain. Night smirks as she reaches out grabbing Maku's throat and pulling her close.

"Please continue to scream… it reminds me of the past. Choose, are you willing to die for a corrupt leader like Adam?" Night hisses in Maku's ear. The Lemur Faunus screeches at Night, but isn't released. Night shakes her head and lets the poor woman go. Maku turns and charges Night only for a broadsword blade to pierce her heart. Athena shoves the Lemur Faunus to her knees and withdraws _Solace of Loss_ from the poor woman's chest. Leaning in Athena whispers into Maku's ear, "I would never kill for The Fang, but I would gladly kill it."

The sound of dying gasps draws Adam's attention from the two teenagers assaulting him. His eyes fall upon Maku's prone form. _No…_ But Adam can feel it in his heart, his lieutenants are dead, and his cause is lost. Finally Adam truly snaps. _Wilt_ slices through the air towards Blake's head only to be caught by _Ember_ 's metal.

"You will not hurt her again," Yang growls, her single arm in between Adam's blade and Blake. Adam pushes back shoving Yang off balance and striking at the brawler. Blake steps in the way, parrying with _Gambol_ and pushing Adam off balance in turn. Blake creates a shadow clone and jumps off it taking a swipe at Adam as she passes with _Shroud_. Adam spins out of the way and a smile grows on his face. Yang cocks back her fist and begins firing off rounds from _Ember_. Adam parries the blows, his body beginning to glow a bright red.

"NO!" Blake shouts as she steps in front of Yang and Adam releases his semblance blasting the two away and knocking Night out. Athena crosses her arms _Solace_ held one handed as dust flies through the air. As everything settles Athena coughs and peeks her golden eyes.

Before her Yang is lying on her stomach underneath Adam's foot. _Never again!_ Athena charges forward, thrusting _Solace_ at Adam and making him give up his finishing attack on Yang. The Puma Faunus follows up with a multi-strike combo aiming to remove _Wilt_ , from Adam's hand, or his hand with it. Athena's angered eyes latch onto Adam and narrow like a predators.

"I won't lose another soul, never again," Athena hisses and stares Adam down. The Bull Faunus smiles staring back.

"That's why I put you here… They knew you'd betray us, and I knew it too. That's why you're here, to watch as they die, and to give you one last chance to surrender," Adam laughs. Athena's eyes don't move though, the words seeming to fall on deaf ears so to speak.

"Then you've made your choice… May my blade release you from this life."

Athena moves forward in an instant, matching Adam's speed as she swipes the heavy broadsword at his chest. The Bull Faunus parries the blows, as Athena uses her weapon's weight to effortlessly glide between stances and strikes, pushing Adam back.

Adam begins to groan, the hits coming at him only growing heavier, and he'd already used his semblance. _Use it again, you need to, you know her. She was trained for years by a Huntsman, even you can't stand against her for long_. _Wilt_ deflects another of _Solace_ 's heavy slams and Adam jumps back. In the air the Bull Faunus watches as Athena moves into another stance, swiping her blade in a large arc towards Adam. _What is she doing?_

A smirk catches on Athena's lips as she pulses her Aura at the wave of Ice Dust she'd just released. Crystals of ice form in the air between Adam and Athena, Adam realizing what was about to happen a second too late. The crystals fly forward slamming into the Bull Faunus and shattering on impact. Adam lands on the ground roaring as his Aura struggles to recharge after the hit. _I have seconds, I need a plan_. His time ends as Athena continues forward _Solace of Loss_ sliding into a single handed broadsword as she draws _Bloody Ace_.

Blades clash as Blake's eyes open, Amber irises peeking out to see Athena driving Adam backwards. _She's winning… She always the best at fighting_. Adam's foot steps into muddy ground and he slides falling onto his back, _Wilt_ just inside of his reach with Athena above him. Athena's eyes are staring the man down as she reverses her grip on _Solace_ , sheathing _Bloody Ace_ and holding the heavy broadsword two handed, Burn Dust coalescing along the blade.

"I guard the peace, protect the weak, and shield the innocent. I am a warriour of Atlas, a Huntress of the highest order. I am your end. With this I rid the world of an evil, may the afterlife bring judgement upon you Adam Taurus," Athena hisses, _Solace_ dropping like a stone to Adam's chest.

 _Wilt_ flashes between the tip of _Solace_ and Adam's chest, the blade glowing red as it absorbs the Burn Dust and kinetic energy off of Athena's attack. Adam smiles as Athena continues to glare, un-phased, _Solace_ suddenly jumps closer to Adam's chest, and his smile fades. _Wilt_ absorbs the power, leaching everything Athena is putting into this, yet her blade continues on its path.

"Stop! You'll kill us both!" Adam shouts as Athena's Semblance surges once more.

"A price I'd gladly pay!"

An explosion of red hot fire emanates from the meeting point of the blades as Adam's Semblance makes contact with Athena's and the two fighters are thrown, a blinding light encompassing the center of the encampment.

 _Author's Note:_

 _So close, I hope those who are reading all the way are enjoying this, and don't worry if you think Adam is done yet, you're wrong. That guy is powerful; his sword as far as I'm concerned can completely absorb people's Aura to strike them through it. Thanks for reading, message or review if there's something you want to ask. Maybe one or two parts left!_


	9. Trials of Fire

**Road to Redemption (Part IX):**

Characters: Blake, Yang, Adam Taurus, Whitefang Soldiers, Sun, Night, Onyx, Weiss, Ruby, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Coco, Yatsuhashi, Velvet, Fox, Neptune, Sage, Scarlet, Tiayang

Pairings: Bumblebee, Whitrose

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings, these belong to Rooserteeth and Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.

Summary:

Blake's dangerous past comes back to haunt her, can her new family hold up to the Whitefang's anger? (This is gonna be a short multi-shot story). This story is also within the same AU as the rest of my one-shots. [This story contains an OC for the Whitefang].

Mistral Kingdom, Whitefang Camp, Central Base

Adam stands shakily, _that blast really got to me_. His vision is blurred, but he can still make out the shapes of his defeated foes and allies, _where is Athena?_ Blinking his eyes Adam clears his eyes out and looks about once more.

Blake is to his left, minor burns on her arms, and blood leaking from various cuts and bruises. Yang is next to her, similar in condition minus the burns. Night and Onyx are out cold, having landed on the tents set up by Adam's underlings. Maku's corpse is covered and dust and twisted about into a ridiculous position. Charic is nowhere to be seen, possibly having awakened and left already. Adam sees the scraps of Athena's collar drift out of the sky, a charred mess of another tent directly in front of the Bull Faunus. _Serves the traitor right for doing what she did_. Turning his head downwards Adam spits out blood, and feels a sharp pain in his stomach.

The man places his hand on his stomach only to recoil from it as pain shoots through his body. _I'm injured_ … Adam looks at his hand, covered in blood. _How…_ His eyes lose focus again and he stumbles to the ground using his left hand to steady himself as he grips _Wilt_ tightly.

Yang's eyes crack open and she forces herself up. _What happened? I feel like I got hit by a train_. Getting into a standing position Yang surveys Blake beside her, and bleeding. Dropping back to her knees Yang places her fingers to Blake's neck, checking for a pulse. _Please Dust don't be dead!_ *Ba-thump* *ba-thump* Yang releases a breath and checks, seeing Blake is for the most part fine. _Her Aura must have protected her from most of whatever happened, and it looks like she protected you from Adam's Semblance as well. You got lucky Yang, you don't get to walk away from mistakes like that everyday_. Starting to stand again Yang is stopped by a blade to her throat.

"I… I di-didn't give you… permission to… live…" Adam gasps out at Yang. Adam's other hand wraps around Yang's left arm, where _Ember_ was. "Don-Don't try… anything… stu-stupid."

Adam's weight is shortly removed from Yang's body as she is flung to the ground. Instinct kicks in and the brawler rolls coming up with her left arm arming _Ember_. In front of her Athena stands in a combat position. Blood trails from her mouth and from her left eye. Her clothes are singed and burned, her neck piece is gone and the jacket along with it. Her arms are bare revealing burn scars and gunshot wounds, the missing neck piece shows off claw scars and another bullet wound. Her skirt was charred and still had embers burning on it. Beneath that her pants were burned into shorts, revealing the mechanical legs the Faunus has. Yang's eyes widen in surprise.

"I never said I was done with you, Adam."

The bull only glares in response, _how could she have survived?_ Athena moves in, faster than Adam had ever seen, her claws sliding into place as she struck at Adam's face. He ducks the striking hand and slams the pommel of _Wilt_ into her stomach. Athena shouts in pain, stumbling and struggling to stay on her feet. Adam sees his chance makes his move. He reverses his grip on _Wilt_ and raises it above his head, but the woman he'd thought to be preoccupied was all but.

Athena slams her right leg and the metal slides apart an object shooting into her hand. The Puma Faunus catches the object and jerks her hand, a blade nearly a half a meter sliding out. Athena spins swiping the blade across Adam's midsection as she rolls out of the way of his strike. Slipping into a combat stance the once gleaming white blade is now drenched in red hot blood.

"You're mine Taurus!" Athena shouts. Her foot drives a divot into the ground as she pushes off into the air. Attacks, parries, and ripostes, the silence of the battlefield is once more alive with Adam and Athena's clashing blades. Despite their injured state the two warriours continue to trade blows, seeming to teleport across the central base. Yang watches in growing horror as Adam and Athena cut each other to pieces, until Adam catches Athena's sword arm.

"Do not make promises you cannot keep… _Traitor_!" Adam roars in Athena's ear as he draws back _Wilt_. "Please, say hello to our fallen brothers and sisters for me."

"Do it YOURSELF!" Yang shouts, no longer able to watch. The brawler launches herself into the air and brings a primed _Ember_ directly onto Adam's unprotected chest. The shotgun round blows a hole right through his heart as Adam collapses in a heap. Athena falls to her knees, and only now does Yang notice the blood leaking through Athena's bandages.

Salem's Base

"Adam has failed us, gotten himself killed by the brawler no less. Team RWBY has been re-united, we should fall back and regroup."

"No. We cannot, our presence has been announced, and we can no longer hide in the shadows. They'll be looking for us now, we end this. Bring up the schedule, we strike Vacuo while the heroes are occupied with Mistral."

"Of course."

Epilogue

 _We're back together again… I don't know how to feel about that. I thought I had done the right thing running like I did, it seems I just made things worse._ Blake turns and looks at Weiss, Ruby, Yang, and JNR talking animatedly about the many adventures and trials they had faced. _Do I have a right to like her?_ Blake's eyes focus in on Yang, the only one who hadn't left her bedside in the med wing of Ironwood's dreadnought. _Wait a sec she's looking at me! Oh Dust she's caught me staring! Oh Dust she's coming over here_. Blake's thoughts are soon silenced as Yang grasps her hand tightly.

"You came for me… I told Athena to tell you not too."

"I'd always come for you… you're everything to me…" Blake whispers before realizing what she'd said. Yang smiles widely and places a quick kiss on Blake's forehead, making the Faunus blush.

"Same here…"

 _Author's Note:_

 _This concludes the Road to Redemption series, as I've said I won't abandon either the OCs or this timeline and this AU. This is set in the same AU as my one-shots so please check those out if you haven't seen them and like this story. I'll take requests about storylines to run with for this AU and for a thing or two someone may be interested in. Please message with ideas, request, and so on. I'll do my best to answer timely, but will be working and going to school so you may have to wait. I apologize if for some reason you're kept waiting for a couple days, I try to check this once a day. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
